Tsundere
by DarkestThingInTheLight
Summary: A story about two popular girls who absolutely hate each other. What happens when one of them accidentally confesses?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been here for a while, and there are very good reasons!**

**Reasons:**

**1) Moving!**

**2) Cat farts near the computer**

**3) Epic laziness :D**

**WELL... Let's get started?**

* * *

_Rin pov_

The bell rang, indicating that school was over for today. Yes, no more boring lectures in music class.I got up from my seat slowing letting everyone get out first.

What were we talking about in class? Gah. Something about songs. And partners? Oh well.

I gathered my stuff and put them in my special orange case. (KYAA~~) Walking to the doorway, I stood there staring at the hoard of stupid ass elephants raiding the way-too-small hallway.

_Gah. It's going to be another day like this?_

I mentally and physically prepared myself to run into the stampede full on when someone bumps into me from behind.

I whipped around, my bow flying in the air, and stared at Hatsune Miku. The 'Diva' of the school. (ew)

"Be more careful when you're running like a freaking maniac in the classroom idiot!"

"Yeah well don't just stand there in the middle of the doorway when people are trying to exit _Rin._"

Now here comes the fight.

"Maniac!"

"Weirdo!"

"Stupid!"

"Lazy!"

"GAH!"

"GAH!"

I turned away from her and speed-walked out of the door. On my way to my locker, I could hear her following me. I stopped in front of my locker and turned to face her.

"Why are you following me?" I glared at her.

"I'm not."

"Yes you were."

"No, the exit happens to be in the direction you are walking in."

I looked behind me and saw the red blinking exit sign. I faced her again. "Oh."

"See?" She mocked. Bitch. (:[)

"Yeah well, go away. I don't want to see your stuck up face."

I entered the combination to my locker as she started walking away. I opened it and put my stuff in it. I looked down at my watch and read this it was already 16:00 (4:00pm).

"SHIT I'M GOING TO MISS MY SHOW!" I screamed as I slammed my locker closed, grabbed my orange case thingy, and ran down the hallway and out the door.

* * *

Sorry. Weird intro there huh? I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Rin Kagamine. I am 16 years old with short blonde hair and blue eyes. There isn't really anything special about me. Although I always wear this bow on my head.

That girl back there is Hatsune Miku. She is the most popular girl in school. I mean, I'm pretty popular too. Most of her fangirls worship me too. I don't get why though, I'm usually quiet and self-reserved.

But I have to admit... I'm TOTALLY sexy ;).

I think it's all really weird. How life works and popularity. All that stuff goes past and over my head. I don't really care for that kind of stuff; Miku does though. She rivals me everyday.

It gets REALLY annoying.

"RINNN~" screamed my twin brother Len.

"What'ya wyant" I continue staring at the TV with my mouth full of oranges. (Orangeessss3~~~~)

"I want you to go the store and buy big brother some bananas?~" He gushed.

"Let me think about it..." I turn to stare at him for a bit. "No." I turn back to the TV.

"AW BUT WHY?! RINNYYYYYYY" He reached his hands to grab my neck, and I backed away creeped out.

Right when he was about to strangle me, the door bell rang. (THANK GOD)

Ugh, him and his obsession with BANANAS. God, they're so disgusting too. Even the sound of the word is disgusting.

Bananas. (_insert shiver_)

"I'LL GET THE DOOR!" I jump up from the couch, just to trip over the TV remote behind the couch. "I-Itai.."

Like the awesome brother Len is, he just stands there staring at me. I get up, give him my death glare, and walk to the door.

"Who is it?" I yell at the door(?).

"Um...It's Miku. Open the door." What. I open the door and see her all bundled up.

_Doki. Doki._

Why is my heart beating rapidly? WHY IS MY HEART BEATING RAPIDLY?

It's probably because I hate her so much. Yes. That's why.

"What do you want Miku? How do you even know where I live?!"

"If you were even listening in music class, we got partnered together to make a song. And I got your address from the paper we got in home room that has everyone's address." Oh. So that's what music class was about.

"Okay.. And?" I question her.

"What do you mean 'and'?"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well we have to write the song together dummy!" She sighed.

"Oh. Okay." I said slowly.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go to the park to write the song." She gave me a weird look. Something that looked like this （○｀ε´○）.

"Uh.. Okay." I grabbed my jacket and put on my shoes.

As we walked to the park Miku asked, "Do you have any ideas on what you want the song to be about?"

"Can it be about colours?"

"Colours? That's stupid. Whatever."

I blushed and looked at my toes as we awkwardly walked to the park. I don't think this 'let's-write-the-song-together-Rin!' thing is a good idea...

Ah, it looks like we have arrived at the park.**  
**

* * *

**SOOOOO... here it is!  
**

**I got a few reviews saying that it was a good start. I was really happy when I read those reviews :DDDD**

**So I summed up my courage, and decided that I will finish this story!**

**Now the only question is... Do you guys want it to be a full story, or a One-Shot?**

**Anyways!... review**

**I know you want to.**

** . .**

** . . **

** \ /**

** \ /**

** \ /**

** \/ (Bleh. My attempt at making an arrow: FAIL)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 2? :D**

* * *

_Rin POV_

Me and Miku walked around the park looking for a good tree to sit under. Once we pick a really pretty sakura tree, I start brainstorming on how we would

make the song about colours.

"What about a girl describing her love with colours?" Miku suggests.

Wow, that's actually a pretty good idea. I actually agree with her on this one.

"That sounds good. But since it's going to be us both singing, maybe it can be a couple describing their love?" I turn to look at her for approval.

"Okay. That makes sense." She turns to look at me too.

I start to hum a random tune. It sounds nice, maybe it can be the melody for the song?

Suddenly I remember something, and lean in really close to her face.

"MIKU! I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING!" I scream and grab her long hair, tugging it a little.

"WHAT, YOU BRAT?" She jumps away from me, pulling her hair with her blushing a bit from the closeness of our grumbles something under her breath.

Something like… humbug? I don't know.

"We have to go to the store to buy bananas and oranges for me and Len." I whisper the word 'banana' just in case, so Len wouldn't hear it.

I swear that boy has the hearing of a wolf when it comes to bananas.

"Okay, so?"

"Well we have to go now, before he starts rampaging throughout the neighbor hood." I shiver, as memories resurface of Len going into his gigantic banana-

hunting mode. "I don't want to relive that."

I get up from my comfortable spot under the tree and face her. "If you don't want to come, that's fine but I need to go."

I spin around and start to walk away, when I feel a soft hand grab my wrist. I stop and turn around, staring at Miku in shock.

"I-I'll um… Go w-with you to t-the store.." She blushes deeply and looks at her feet shyly.

I start to blush as well, and then deciding to be friendly I nervously laughed and tugged at my ponytail.

"Okay, well let's get going then?" I twist my wrist so that we are holding hands, and I drag her off to the store.

* * *

_Miku POV_

Doki. Doki.

What is this feeling? I've never felt this way before. I can't even stop thinking about her hand holding mine.

I stare at her while she drags me off to god knows where. I think the store to buy some food for her and her brother?

Eh. All I can do right now is stare at her face, wondering why I'm staring at her face, and thinking about buying Mikuo and I some leeks.

* * *

**GUYS. I'M SO SORRY. This is a really short chapter, I know.**

**And I'm sorry. Longer chapters will come, I promise it!**

**I still don't know if you guys want this to be a short story or a full fledged story.**

**I'll leave a poll on my account site thingy if you want to vote there, or you can PM or review!**

**I prefer the reviewing ;-). **

**:D well... review anyways!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 I guess? Well anyways, I know I haven't uploaded a lot. But here is another chapter!**

**I just felt the need to write millions of words into a chapter, without even having any ideas.**

**Weird right? I know. Totsmagots weird.**

**Rin: SHADDUP LIGHTY AND GET ON WITH ME STORY!**

**Miku: Rin, stop being so harsh to the story writer.. ;~;**

**At least someone cares for me Miku :')**

**Rin: Oh, by the way, Lighty only owns this story line, nothing else! Including us! HAHAHAH YOU DON'T OWN USSSSS**

**:( I can still make you do what I tell you to do in the story! YOU DUNNO WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU!**

**Rin: Uh oh... **

**ANYWAYSSSS~~**

* * *

_Rin POV_

I dragged Miku along behind me, heading for the grocery store. I could feel Miku's stare in my back so I sneaked a peek at her.

The wind was blowing in her hair as I pulled us down the sidewalk, and her scarf was moving out of place causing her nose to get a little red.

_Doki. Doki*._

What was that? Did I just hear my heart beat? I think I might have heart disease or something. I shouldn't be able to hear my heartbeat like that. Weird.

As I was lost in my train of thoughts, I didn't notice the huge log on the sidewalk and we tripped over it. My face went from :OOO...AJLKFJASKDF(smashed face from sidewalk).

I landed on the ground with Miku on top of me, so hopefully she didn't get hurt. I'm not sure though... Is her hand supposed to look like that?

Miku quickly shot up, and got up from the ground holding her hand. I got up after her and decided that I should look at her wound.

"Ano*, Miku?" Great, my shyness sparks in now.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" I peer at her hand and see that a nasty bruise was forming on her wrist. Ouch.

"Yeah. I'm fine, don't worry about it." She gave me a small smile.

"I don't believe you. Let me see your hand." Before she can protest, I grab her hand and look at the rest of the damage that I didn't notice before. It was baaaaaaadd..

"Come on Miku, we have to go back to my house to fix up your hand. It's pretty bad."

"Wha-" I cut her off as I dragged her in the direction to my house.

* * *

I opened the door and walked in, taking off my coat and shoes. Miku did the same.

I walked to the bathroom, and opened up my cabinet to get the medical kit. I turned back to Miku, who was looking around taking everything in.

"Do you like my house?" I looked around my house with her, recalling all my childhood memories. I got lost in my thoughts when I felt a light tapping on my shoulder. I turn around and see Miku bowing down to me*.

"Thank you for everything today, and for wanting to clean up my hand." She said looking at my through her bangs.

I wave my hand in the air at her, "It's fine, don't worry about it. You can stand up. Let's start fixing up your hand now, ne*?" I say, pushing her down on the toilet seat and grabbing her hand.

I push back the extra strands of hair behind my ear with my free hand, and start getting the needed things to clean up her hand.

Band-aid, Alcohol, Neosporin, cotton ball, and tweezers. All ready to go captain ^u^, what. (I don't know Rin just keep going)

I hear Len whining in the kitchen about how he's out of bananas and apologize to Miku."Sorry about him.. Anyways this might burn a bit."

I grab the cotton ball between the tweezers and dip it in the alcohol. I position it on top of Miku's wound. "Are you ready?" I say looking up at her.

I find her staring at me, when she mumbles out an almost incoherent 'yes'. I blush a little bit and nod, dabbing her cut with the cotton ball.

I feel her stiffen, and hold in the whimpers of pain. I feel a pang of guilt and sadness. "Sorry! Are you okay Miku?" She just nods at me. She's been awfully quiet. Whatever.

As I'm cleaning up her cut and bandaging it, I think about what our song should be about.

"How about our song be about a couple who's fighting, and their love song being described on a canvas? Like it's being painted..?" I suggest to her.

"That sounds good." She whispers.

I look up and widen my eyes at how close our faces are. I blush a little bit, how could I not notice her getting closer to me?

If she moves any closer we might...

* * *

_Miku POV  
_

I look at Rin, amazed on how she keeps her hair so shiny. How does she do that? I'm so jealous. Gah.

Should I ask her? Well- OUCH. THAT BURNS OH MY GOSH THE ALCOHOL ON MY SKIN IS BURNING MEEE.

"Sorry! Are you okay Miku?" I hear the guilt in her voice and immediately soften up. I mumble out a 'yes' to her, gazing at her hair.

HER HAIR, NOT HER. Her hair. It's just so shiny. And just so cute. I want hair like that.

I lean in closer to her hair, and I smell a waft of oranges coming from her hair. It smells nice.

I lean in closer to her hair when all of a sudden she looks up at me when she's finished cleaning up my hand.

I then realize how close we are, and stand blushing madly.

If she moves any closer we might...

* * *

***Ano- Means 'um' in Japanese.**

***Bowing down- shows respect for when someone does something nice, or if you're apologizing.**

***Ne- means like 'Hey' or 'Okay'.**

***Doki- Means heart beats.**

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO CLIFFHANGERRR  
**

**What's going to happen? Anybody know?**

**What will Rin do? What will Miku do?**

**Leave your thoughts in the reviews!**

**Just review anyways... :D**


End file.
